Doc Samson
Doc Samson is a gamma-exposed superhuman and former scientist. He is a friend of the Hulk's. Biography When Hulk and Absorbing Man were captured and placed in their specialized cells in the Cube, Doctor Samson had his conversation with Bruce that he will find a cure for the Hulk despite Banner's protests and pleas. In the Breakout Part 1, he is seen observing Bruce Banner right before the Breakout.As he talked more about the other gamma villains' condition, Banner had warned him that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the military were lying to him, and explained that they don't want cures, they only want to know how to control the powerful villains. He even mentioned about the Cube is that it's a gamma bomb waiting to go off. When the Breakout occured, Samson had been exposed to gamma radiation and caught by the blast. As he approached Banner,the latter became worried of his condition and told him to help him out of the rubble so he can turn into the Hulk and get them out of this abandoned prison. Agreeing to that,Samson had lifted the boulder as he gained superstrength, before got zapped by Zzzax's electrical blasts,leaving him a scar on his left eye. Right after Banner turned into Hulk and smashed Zzzax, he carried him to safety to the local diner where he dropped him off there and told the owner to take care of him,then left there to fight Graviton with the Avengers. During Gamma World he tells the Avengers in what is happening at the Cube and the situation and helped in taking down the Gamma villians inside the Cube, he is offered a membership on the Avengers, but turns it down. When Piledriver took out his suit,he remain unchanged because of his already exposure to the gamma rays. As the second Gamma Dome which turned the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents again into Gamma Monsters,leaving Thor and Samson outnumbered. As a result,Samson was knocked unconscious by Gamma Black Panther and Thor was overwhelmed by many Gamma Monsters running to him. After the Leader's defeat, Samson was seen in a bed with his thumbs-up hand. Doc Samson went with General "Thunderbolt" Ross and Glen Talbot to the SHEILD Helicarror and talked about why Ross wanted the Hulk blood SHEILD had. Later, Samson is seen with Falcon, Winter Soldier, Red Hulk, and a goverment fellow named "Dell Rusk". When a Virus spread all over the city, Samson fought Ms. Marvel, but was defeated. After Captain America found out that Dell Rusk was the Red Skull, Samson, along with Falcon, was treated for the mind-control the Skull had on them. When Galactus tried to eat the planet, Doc Samson united with Iron Man, Yellowjacket, Ms. Marvel, and Mr. Fantastic and went onto his ship. He destroyed some doors blocking their path, using his strength. When Yellowjacket shrunk Galactus, he returned to normal size and was about to eat the Earth, when the team built a portal to the Negative Zone and sent the world-devouring creature into the Negative Zone. Doc Samson left while the Avengers were hailed as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Powers and Abilities Super strength: '''Doc Samson has super strength class 70-75 tons. '''Super durability: He has super resistance and durability. Genius level intellect: He's a scientist, so he has an intellect above the 'normal'. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers Category:Gamma Mutants